les liaisons dangereuses
by Morenas
Summary: qui de merteuil et du vicomte se comportera comme la pire peau de vache? Qui aura le dernier mot? Valmont et Merteuil se livrent à un petit jeu de répliques assassines divertissant....


Les liaisons dangereuses ou l'art de se comporter en peau de vache

_C'est une fiction sur les liaisons dangereuses écrite par Ministarlet qui a écrit les répliques de Merteuil et par moi-même qui a fait le Vicomte. J'espère que ça vous plaira, review ?_

Le salon de la marquise était le symbole même du luxe à outrance. Tout regorgeait de dorure, de tenture… C'est tellement luxueux que ça en devient insolent, pensa amusé le vicomte de Valmont.

-Ma chère votre simplicité vous honore. Encore un peu et votre modestie vous ruinera »

La marquise ferma son éventail d'un coup sec.

« -Vicomte…Ne me faîtes pas rire, mon corset est trop serré. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, non, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider à le desserrer…

-Vous me peinez beaucoup, moi qui avait tant envie de vous soulager de cette encombrante robe. Un geste de ma part et vous retrouvez votre état de nature. Terriblement tentant non ? »

Mme de Merteuil déplia son éventail et le dirigea vers le Vicomte.

« -Non ! Et quant à ma ruine…Le procès renflouera mes caisses. Mais n'êtes vous pas mal placé pour critiquer mon train de vie alors que votre teint sous entend une visite au moulin* ?

Le vicomte fronça ses sourcils et émit un petit rire pas très agréable.

« -Vous avez raison Marquise. Vous voyez, ça vous arrive parfois. En effet la femme ne s'inquiète-t-elle pas de toujours dire des absurdités ?

Valmont jubila, certain d'avoir déclenché la fureur de son « amie ».

« -Et l'homme de s'inquiète-t-il pas de les croire ? » rétorqua la marquise, que la perfidie de son ancien amant n'avait pas déstabilisée.

« -C'est bien pour ça que nous ne les écoutons pas. »

La marquise répliqua aussitôt :

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez la nuit dernière, minauda-t-elle.

Elle était furieuse à présent.

-C'est bien pour ça que c'était la dernière.

Le Vicomte regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il se reprit :

-Allons je plaisantais bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je vivre une nuit sans la douceur de vos bras ?

Trop tard…La marquise avait déjà pris sa décision :

-Vous devrez pourtant vous habituer, Vicomte. Comme vous l'avez dit, cette nuit était la dernière avec nous deux dans le même lit !

-Ce sera le divan alors ?

-Même pas .Ni par terre.

-Vous me surprenez Marquise, je vous croyais plus conventionnelle. Préférez-vous alors la table ? J'ai remarqué de que vous aviez acheté une nappe assez douce. Cela évitera les courbatures.

La marquise éclata d'un rire froid.

« Vous ne vous souciez généralement pas de mes courbatures… Votre vigueur aurait-elle disparu ? » Elle marqua une pause avant de porter le coup de grâce : « -Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez pensé rompre notre relation. Moi, non plus, cette nuit ne m'a pas comblé …

Le Vicomte assimila la remarque mais ne se laissa pas perturber même s'il sentait sa rage bouillir en lui.

-« C'est bien dommage en effet que vous soyez devenue si froide… J'ai grand besoin maintenant d'aller retrouver la chaleur du corps de cette chère Emilie. Vous connaissez Emilie je crois ? Une jeune femme très vivace n'est ce pas ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il s'éloigna à grand pas. Madame de Merteuil se laisse tomber dans sa causeuse, écrasant son éventail sous son poids. Son éducation lui interdisait les vulgarités mais une fois n'était pas coutume :

-Salopard ( dsl c'est ooc )

Valmont passa devant le portier sans le saluer. Plutôt satisfait de lui-même, sa victoire avait un prix. Il repensa avec nostalgie aux nuits passées avec la marquise pendant le court trajet qui le menait dans une maison bien particulière. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, il fit signe au cocher de sortir et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il entra, pensa une dernière fois à sa chère marquise puis appela :

-Emilie, mon ange je suis là. Hâte toi j'ai grand besoin d'être réconforté ! »

Fin

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

*la poudre blanche


End file.
